Forks, Washington
by Daniela Swan
Summary: Here I was driving down the dusty roads of Folks, Washington in my pink mustang convertible. My sliver blonde royal hair style was blowing in the wind. I was looking in my rear view mirror forgetting the ones that betrayed my trust a thousand miles away
1. Chapter 1

Forks, Washington

By SilverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

I was driving down threw the old dusty roads of Forks, Washington in my pink mustang convertible. The car was a gift from my earth parents for my new life in the town. My sliver blonde royal hair style was blowing in the wind. I was looking in my rear view mirror forgetting the ones that betrayed my trust a thousand miles away. I wouldn't think of her as my so call friend and my ex-boyfriend living in that depressing town of Tokyo Japan.

After, the starlight's went home to their home planet. I was face with the worst betrayal a princess could have with one of her protector. I had come home from a long day of school; I tried my best to improve with my grade. Anyways, as I was saying I came home and found Raye trying to take the Sliver Crystal for her own. She told me I wasn't fit for my future role of queen and Darien was her king.

After I kicked Raye out of my life, I went to the Crown to talk to the others about Raye betrayal. Ami told me that's Raye was jealous because I had the one thing that she wanted more in the world Darien. I couldn't believe Raye would still try to be with Darien after she told me that they were nothing more then friends. Ami helped me find this little old town of Forks on the internet. Then she left to study for medical training in Germany. She was the only seventeen years old which was practicing medicine in the country. I am so proud of Ami for following her dreams of being a doctor.

Lita moved away to France for her study in the art of food making. She decided to drop the high school cooking classes so she can go and study with the top chefs in France. Before she left she told me to be safe in my quiet new town and call her twice a week. I just smile with watery eyes saying good bye to my life time friend. I was happy that she decided to follow her beautiful dreams in the kitchen.

Mina was the one trying to move with me to this little town. I told her if I need her, I'll call her if I had any problems. She was the only one seeing me off that day in the airport. I hugged my best friend and scout with tears of sadness. She decided to stay in high school there until I came back after my own gradation. Mina was the one friend I turned to when I was down. My back bone of cheerfulness when Darien told me his secret he was holding in for three years.

Then there was the one person that I could trust more in the world. Darien was my one true love, and he betrays me in the worst way. I caught him in bed with my so call friend Raye. That's probably why she decided to go after the crystal that other night. Darien told me that he loved her for three years and didn't want anything to do with me again. It turns out that he, yes him, ended up knocking Raye up. Then the next day, they decided to marry each other for their so call love.

Now, Folks would be my home until I gradated from high school. You don't remember me by my name or past. I was the one they called Sailor Moon or the thousand year old legendary moon princess or plain Serena Tsukino. It's been a little over a year that I defended the deadly chaos with the starlight's with all my fellow scouts had died to protect me.

This little quiet town of Folks will be my peaceful place until I'm needed to take my future role of queen. I looked to my passenger seat to see my loyal friend and adviser Luna staring at me. I gave her a quick happy smile and make my way to a dirt road leading to my new house.

For my seventeen birthdays, my moon mom brought me or you can say using her own magical powers building this large white sliver two stories house in the out skirts of town. My back yard was so big so I can still train my powers and attacks. Also in the back was a large pool shaped into a half moon. Inside of my home was designed to look like the inside of my mother's castle on the moon a thousand years ago. Luna and I walked into our new home.

"Luna, do you like the house?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. I walked into a five star restaurant kitchen. This kitchen would be prefect for Lita went she decides to come to visit.

"Serena, the house is just like that one on the moon. I would say the house looks beautiful." Luna answered. "Queen Serenity out did her self." I looked down to her with a huge smile.

"I'm glad. I have a surprise for you too?" I said walking to a door with a pet door on the bottom. Luna walked up to me with a worry look in her kitty eyes. "Don't worry Luna. This isn't going to be bad. Mother just thought you would enjoy this room." I inform her.

"I'm not worry. So what's in the room? I'm sure your mother put a lot of work into this house." She asked. I slowly opened the door for her to see what's inside.

"It's your own room, Luna. Do you like it?" I asked. She walked into her own room and hopped onto the moon shape bed.

"This is lovely Serena. I like it." Luna said. "I would like to say thank you to your mother as well."

"I'm glad; she put a computer in here too. I think the computer will help keep track of the negaverse. So we aren't surprise by an unwanted attack." I said. I was happy that Luna like her own private room. "I'll leave you to your privacy now."

I walked out of her room and into my own room. My room was a light pink walls with a large king size bed in the center. I also put white dressers in my room. The best part is the large balcony just outside my window. I also like sitting in the night looking up at my home the moon. I went into my bathroom to take a long quiet soak in the warm water.

Tomorrow will be my first day at Forks High School. A new school will be different with out the normal sailor suit uniform that I'm use to wear everyday. I think the change of clothes will be different to wear to school. I slowly got out of the tub when the water started to get a little chill on my bare skin. I grabbed a warm pink fluffy towel and dried my body off then wrapped the towel around my petite body. I make my way to my bedroom to put on my light pink night gown. I sat on my bed combing my hair out, crawled under the cover for a long waiting sleep of nightmares. I would still have those nightmares of losing my fellow scouts the day of the last battle of chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Forks, Washington

By SliverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

The next morning I woke up with Luna screaming in my ears. "Serena, get up. You'll be late for school. You promise your mother you'll attend school here." She was shaking my arm with her paws. "Now get up."

"Five more minutes, mom." I complained.

"Serena, you'll be late." She screamed. "Get yourself out of bed."

"I'm up Luna. I'm up." I slowly opened my eyes to see Luna staring at me. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Six, and school starts at seven here." She informed me, "Now get a move on it. You don't want to be late now the first day of school."

.

"Thanks, Luna." I said. "Show how caring you are."

"You're welcome," Luna said. "Now get ready."

"Luna" I asked.

"Yes, Serena." She answered. She sat up on my bed.

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked with my head tilted to the side.

"Serena, you are the one that befriend the girls when they didn't know they were your guardians." Luna added. "So you'll make new friends on your first day. Now stop talking and get ready for school."

"Thanks, Luna." I said with a big smile planted on my face.

I pulled my legs out on the side of my bed. I decided to wear my low rise light blue jeans with a pink low cut sweater. I quickly pulled up my hair into the two buns with pigtail hang down to my ankles. I made my way out of the door to a new day at a new school. "Bye, Luna." I yelled out on my way out.

I looked up to the sky and didn't see the sun only dark clouds. I wish I move to somewhere sunny. But then I couldn't really train my new attacks out in public view. My earth parents let me move here only if I attend school as well. They didn't want a stupid dumb daughter that going to rule the world. My parent knew about me becoming queen of the universe. I told them after the last battle, they told me that a move would do me some good after losing my friends and prince. But I lost one of them after the battle when they told me to disown the future role of queen.

So I just left them and moved to Forks with my sliver crystal and my scout powers. I couldn't leave Japan without protecting myself, just in case there was another attack. Anyways I was in my pink mustang convertible driving high speed through out the dirt roads of Folks to the school. My hair flying in the wind I felt like a free bird in the sky.

When I arrived at the school I look up at the build in front of me. I let out a soft sigh "Here I go." I opened the door stepping out into the damp musky air. I looked around to see fellow student staring at me. I could hear them whispering thing about me. Like, that the new girl from Japan and she's blonde and blue eyes. Or her hair is sliver in a weird hair style. I didn't really care about my hair being in its royal traditional hair style at less they didn't call me Meatball head. I just held my head up high walking past the other students and headed for the main office.

I walked through the door of the office with an old lady sitting at one of the desks. I walked up to the counter to wait for someone to help me. The old gray hair lady slowly stood up and walked to the counter.

"Can I help you, miss?" She asked with a warm friendly smile. I just nodded,

"I'm a new student. Today is my first day here. Can you help me?" I asked with a small smile.

"Of course and your name would be by chance Serena Tsukino?" She asked.

"Yes, my parents call you early last week about me starting school this week." I told the nice lady.

"Yes they did, and here your class schedule. I put a map of the school with it too. By the way my name is Mrs. Carter." She said handing me the papers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter." I said looking at my schedule

.

"Your welcome, and before you leave school today bring that back with the teacher signatures." She informed. "If you need anything just comes by and I'll help you out. Have a nice day."

I just nodded looking at the paper. Let's see I had math, English, gym, then lunch, after that biology and art. I quickly memorize my schedule and try to make it to my first class with math. I hated math if Ami was here she would have helped me with the homework. But she went to Gremany for her own studies. I walked down the halls of the school looking for the classroom number of my first class. I heard someone call me by my name. I turned around to look at an Asian guy. I guess things don't go unnoticed in this school.

"Hello, do I know you?" I asked tilting my head to a side in confusion.

"No, but I would like to introdue myself to you. The name is Eric." Eric said with a grin handing out his hand to shake.

I sigh taking his hand and shaking, "Serena, can you help me. I know I'm an airhead sometime. But I can't find my class." I asked putting the best confusing smile. I handed him my class schedule for him to look at the paper.

"I'm heading that way myself. We have the first two periods together. Come with me." He said taking my hand dragging me down the hall. We stopped in front of a classroom door when he turned to me. "This is our math class."

"Thanks, Eric." I told him.

I walked into the room to the teacher. The Teacher quickly handed me a textbook and sign my schedule. I took a seat in the back where Eric was sitting. I felt conformable with him, he reminded me of Andrew. Note to myself to remember to call Andrew later. I didn't really say a good bye to him when I left.

"Serena, where are you from?" Eric started to talk to me.

"Tokyo, Japan." I answered. "Eric you can call me Sere. That's what my friends call me."

"Japan, that's far." He was shock. "What made you move to America?"

"I wanted a change; I mean going to school there is a lot different then here." I added.

"What's the different?" He asked.

"I meant here I don't have to wear a stupid sailor uniform." I informed him. It was nice to have someone to talk to here. I helped with the changes and not to think about the past.

"What are sailor uniform?" He asked.

"Yeah, all the girls there wear sailor uniform is tradition in Japan." I answered. We talked about the whole hour of math class. I laughed at his goofy jokes, and he looked so interest why I came here. I told him about my ex friend and ex-boyfriend getting marry in the near furture. The other girls dreams that they are doing.

English was the same we talked about a lot more stuff and we became friend in a heart beat. Also in class I met a girl name Jessica that is seat next to me. I can tell she was trying to be nice.

"Serena, it's nice to meet you." she said.

"Jessica can be a hand full," Eric commented.

"Hey I heard that." Jessica let of a small laugh.

"It's okay," I said. "I can be a hand full as well." I didn't lie to them, with being a princess with powers that can destroy the evil on the planet around them.

"Why that?" Jessica asked with her eyes lit up.

"I'm the one that always find her fair share of trouble." I said with a laugh.

"Well sere, we'll keep an eye on you." Eric said putting his fingers to his eyes moving them to me.

"Thank I think." I chuckled. The rest of English was boring so Jessica, Eric and I talked most of the class. I got to know Jessica a little bit better. She reminded me of Raye a little fury in her.

Gym was a little different; we play volleyball Mina's favorite sport. I was on a team with Jessica. I was hit by the ball every time it came to me. Just like gym in Tokyo. It's normal for Serena to get hit by a ball in gym class. The gym went by fast. I met a cute guy name Mike. He just started to flirt with me; I think Jessica was getting a little jealous. I'll have to set them two up on a date.

Lunch my favorite part of school. I sat down with Mike, Jessica, and Eric at a table with a group of their friends.

"Hey guys this is Serena, Serena this is Angela, and Tyler." Mike introduced.

"Hi," I shyly said. I bit into my pizza with a smile.

"Serena, Eric was telling me that you move here from Tokyo." Angela said.

"Yeah, I was having problems at my old school." I lied with a fake smile.

"What kind of problem?" Angela asked.

"One of Sere's friends was mean to her, and her long time boyfriend dumped her." Eric answered for me. "Her friend and boyfriend are getting married and having a baby together."

"Thanks, Eric for the reminder." I said sadly not wanting that topic to come up.

"That's so sad," Jessica and Angela said at the same time. "How long did you date this guy?"

"Four years," I said.

"So you single?" Mike asked getting Jessica worry look.

"Right now, but I know some day he'll be begging me to come back to him." I said with hope in my eyes. "But I don't see that happening because he always wants a family and now he has one starting."

"Oh," Mike said sadly. I froze looking at the door of the cafeteria. I felt some strong not normal energy waves coming from the doorway. I heard someone calling for me but my eyes never left the door.

"Sere, are you there?" Eric asked waving his hand in front of my face. I was just staring at the door when four weird students walked into the room. With my mind wondering about them, my hand went into my packet over my brooch. "Earth to Serena, are you there?" I heard Eric call me again.

I snapped out of my frozen state and looked at the group. "I'm sorry what?"

"I thought we lost you for a second." Jessica said.

"Who are they?" I asked motioning my head to the four newcomers walking by the table.

The group looked over to who I was point out. "The Cullen" Jessica said. "They are kind of weird because they sit there lone in that corner. They don't really talk to any one out side of their little group."

"Why?" I asked not letting my eyes of the newcomers.

"We don't really know." Mike said.

"The blonde on is Rosalie next to her is Emmett their together." Angela added, "That's Alice with Jasper they are an item as well."

"Their like all together in a sick way." Jessica said. "Their parents Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's are like these super foster parents. But I say they are like match makers."

Then I felt a strong force pulling on my mind. I quickly put a mind barrier up with the silver crystal. Then looked to the door and see another one walked in pass by the table with a goofy smirk on his face. My blue eyes met with his weird golden eyes before I could look away. I could get those eyes out of my mind they remind me of Prince Diamond's eyes."

"That is Edward, the loner of the group." Jessica said. "It seem like he don't like any of the girls here. I meant no one seems to be good enough for him."

The force of the pull on my mind was giving me a big headache. I quickly looked to the group over in the corner. The pressure on my mind was getting to be unbearable. I rubbed my temples with my fingers and opened my barrier a little bit to release the pressure and told who ever were there. "Stop trying to read my mind, jerk." I said silently before putting the barrier back up. I'm going to have to talk to Luna about this when I get home. I looked over to them and see Edward looked away for a moment with a small grin. I think he know that he was busted.

"Sere, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I just have a huge headache. I'm going to the bathroom for a little bit before class starts." I said to the group before walking to the door. I turn one last time at Edward staring at me. I gave him an angry glare before running to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Forks, Washington

By SilverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

I made my way to the next class biology. I walked into the classroom to the teacher standing in front of the class. There was the normal routine with the textbooks and signing. "Miss. Tsukino please takes a seat next to Mr. Cullen." the teacher said. I looked for the sit and it was next to the pressure of earlier. I rolled my eyes in annoyance and made my way to the seat. I quickly took my seat and move my seat as far away from my problem.

Without looking over to him staring at me, "Stop staring at me, its not healthy, jerk" I said as I rolled my eyes again.

This is going to be the longest class ever. I felt the strong pulled again at my mind again. My head started to ache in pain, my attention to the teacher faded. I felt his eyes staring upon me. I wish I could just moon dust him right here and now. He didn't saying anything to me about my comment. I turned in my seat to meet him glare with my angry eyes. I got right up to his face,

"What's your problem?" I asked with anger in my voice. He still didn't say a word, thing is getting very annoying.

"Hello, what are you looking at?" This was getting on my last nerves. I have a headache from hell, and this guy is not letting the pressure go away.

"Look I know your trying to get into my mind. And now because of you I have a really huge headache. So back off if you know what's good for you" I said.

Finally he speaks, "How do you know it was me?"

"Well for one I can tell it in your eyes. For two your really annoying me with the staring. So it's pretty much I though it was you." I said. Well it's very strange that your energy level is different from the others I told myself. I have to talk to Luna at once when I get home. Maybe she can do some research about this.

"What about my eyes?" He asked.

"I'm really good at reading people, it's like a six scent" I said with an annoying voice.

"What are you?" He had a nerve to ask that question.

"That's none of your business." I said. "Will you stop talking to me, and look your really freaking my out." I turn back to the teacher.

"I'm freaking you out." He sang.

"Yes, so stop" I whispered.

Then the bell rang, I got out of there as fast as I can with out my fast speed. Art was relaxing for me with no minder in sight. I let down my guard and enjoy my class with out the burden of Edward around. The last hour of class went by quick and school was letting out. I went to the office to give the lady my slip of paper before leaving.

I walked over to my car that was sitting in the parking lot. I threw my book bag into the passenger seat of the car. I crawled into my seat and started up the car. Then I felt the strong pull to my mind again. I looked out of my wind shield at Edward staring at me again.

I'm not the type of person that just ignore thing. You have to remember Darien and mine arguments before the battle with Beryl ended. The sound of Darien's name put a sad look in my eyes lowering my glaze to my steering wheel. I continue to stare back where Edward was standing and realize he was gone. I just shrugged him off and started my car. I was about to back out until in the corner of my eyes to see Edward was in my passenger seat of my car. I jumped up in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I needed a ride home." He sang.

"Then ask someone else. I don't have time for this." I said with a fake smile.

"Well you do live on the out skirts of town." He added.

"Yes, but that don't mean I put up with strange boys." I said.

"I'm strange" He asked as I was getting on the highway to my home.

"Yes," I said speeding off on the out skirts of the dirt roads. "So why didn't you get a ride from your siblings."

"They left before school ended." He answered. "So who are you?" He was giving me a small evil grin.

"I think that's not your business. You don't see me asking you the same question." I answered looking at him in the corner of my eyes.

"Well let me popularly introduce myself to you, I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

"I'm Serena Tsukino." I gave him a huge smile. "Well I live here, so you can walk home from here."

"You're making me walk." he said sadly. I just smile with a nodded.

"I didn't say I was driving you home." I laugh walking into my home. "Bye, Edward. Hope you have a nice long walk home." I closed the door behind me.

"Luna I'm home." I called out for her.

Luna ran down the stairs. "Serena, did you felt that energy?" Luna asked. "Can that be the nega-force?"

I sat down on my sofa with Luna in my lap. "Yes, all day in school. There a whole family of them." I informed her. "You have to do some research on this little weird town and the family. I don't know if their nega trash or what they are yet?"

"What's the last name?" Luna asked. "I'll look them up on the computer."

"Cullen" I told her. "And Luna, the energy that you felt he can read minds. I put both of our minds up in a barrier to block him."

"That's a good call, Serena." Luna said. She then took off to do some research. "See Serena, I don't understand how Raye can doubt you. You very smart you know."

"I know Luna, thank you." I said going up to my room to put my light pink bikini under my robe.

"Luna I'm going out to the pool for a swim." I yelled.

"Okay," Luna yelled.

I walked out of the door to Edward standing at my front step. "Can I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"I heard you talking about my family. But with who?" He said with a smirk on his face.

I was walked straight up to him and stood on my tip toes. Our faces inches part, it feel good to get up in his face like this. "That's really none of your business. Yes, I was talking about your weird family. What are you going to do about it?" I yelled.

He leaned down to my ear and whispered. "I would get to close to me. I might end up biting you." Edward threatens with a small grin. "Are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward Cullen. I'm the one person that can be your friend and your enemy at the same time. Don't test my temper." I said with a hint of anger in my voice. "By the way, I'm going to find out what you and your family are." I pushed pass him to the back yard.

He was by my side walking with me. "That's a big threat for a small petite girl like you." He said.

"That's not a threat, it's a promise," I told him. I took my robe off around my little tiny bikini. I look back where Edward was staring at me. "Like what you see." I added before diving into the warm pool then coming up for air.

"Maybe, you're different. You are so care free that can put you in a little of danger." He said sitting down at the edge of the pool.

"I'm always in danger, Mr. Cullen." I laughed. "Danger always finds me. It's who I am."

"Are you scared that I can be a threat to you," Edward said. "The water must be freezing in this type of weather."

"I'm not scared of you. Not at all the pools heated," I swam where he was sitting. "You should try it sometime."

"I don't think so," He laughs. "I might get a little carry away with a pretty little thing like you."

"Are you flirting with me, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Not at all, I don't like blondes," He winked.

"My hair's not blonde its sliver. Sliver is a sign of wisdom in my family." I said. "Care to take a swim with me?" I swam back to the deep in.

"Serena," my head shot up seeing Luna running down to the pool. "I have your information about that meow." She stopped at the sight of Edward looking at her.

"Did that cat just talk?" Edward looked at me shock.

"I think you're heading things, Edward." I lied.

"No I heard correctly, I heard her talk." He said staring at me for answers.

I got out of the pool and wrapped my robe around myself to make my way to the house. "Edward, I think you should go home." I said. I made my way to my house. I felt something freezing cold on my wrist; I was pulled around to look at Edward. My eyes widen with shock how cold his hand was around my wrist.

"What are you? Your hand is ice cold." I asked.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling his hand away. "I just want to know why your cat can talk."

"I think that not your problem." I said staring at him for the first time I knew what his was. But how can that be, vampires aren't real. "What are you?" I asked again.

"What do you think I am?" He asked. His eyebrows raised high.

"But creatures like that aren't real. Are they not?" I said. "I've seen all different kinds of creatures."

"Serena, do not tell him anything," Luna yelled.

"Now I know that cat can talk." He said. "If you know then say it? Tell me what I am?"

"Yes, she can that's all I can say." I told him. "And for what you are, you're a vampire." I walked into my home with Luna in my arms.

"So you guess it right," He said. "Now what are you?" He followed me to the front stepped.

"You'll have to figure it out on your own, Mr. Cullen. Now if you excuse me I'm heading for bed." I said.

"Good night Edward." I slammed the door in his face before he could enter my home.


	4. Chapter 4

Forks, Washington

By SilverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

I decided to bring one of serena's friends in the mix of things.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off. I rolled over to my side and picked it up. I quickly opened it and asked. "Hello." I yawned.

"Hey, it's me Mina. Did I wake you?" Mina said with a cheerful voice.

"Yes, but its okay I have class in a few hours." I told her.

"Oh how are your classes? Did you meet any cute boys?" Mina said in her cheerful voice.

"Classes are going great. I met this guy but his not your normal guy, Mina." I said getting up to start my bath water.

"Not normal, do you think the nega force is back. Did they follow you? I should have come with you." Mina said with panicked in her voice.

"His doesn't have the same energy level, Mina." I said slipping into the warm water. "Luna did some research on him and his family. They are not from the nega-force."

"Oh, I call you to tell you that Raye and Darien's wedding are this weekend. You have time to come home to crash it. You know what I mean." Mina said. I rolled my eyes.

"Mina, me and Darien is over for a while. I'm not coming home to stop that stupid wedding of theirs." I said. "If they want to be marry then let them be. They broke the treaty when they had sex with each other. They are not welcome to step foot on the moon when I take my crown."

"But Sere" She started to say.

"No buts Mina. I hope they are happy. But back to this guy I was talking you about. His name is Edward." I said. I was drying myself off.

"So this guy has a name. Tell my more about is Edward." Mina said.

"Well he keeps following me around like a lost puppy." I told her as I was getting dress for school.

"I think he likes you, Sere." She teased. "You know I'm the goddess of love."

"I don't think so, because he is trying to find out our secrets Mina. I mean yesterday at school in the lunch room I was sitting there with a group of nice people. I felt the energy and there was a pull from my mind." I said.

"What kind of pull?" Mina asked.

"It felt like someone was trying to find out my thoughts. I mean this guy then came into the room with four others of his family. I had to block my mind with the crystal and Luna's too." I told her.

"Why is Luna's mind block?" Mina asked.

"He follows me home. Actually stole a ride home from me. The sad thing about this is that I know what kind of creature his is Mina." I said grabbing my book bag about to walk out the door.

"What is he, sere?" Mina asked.

"One word, Mina" I stopped. "Vampire"

"Oh Serena, I'm coming to live with you. I'm not going to let my princess get involved with a dangerous creature. So I'll be on the first plane out." Mina said.

"Mina, you don't have too. I'm okay I'm still here." I tried to talk her out of it.

"I want to. I miss you, sere. Please I want to come. My parent said it was okay too." Mina begged.

"You asked your parents before asking me?" I asked.

"Yes, all I have to give them a head up." Mina said with a smile in her voice. "And I knew that you would have said yes anyways. And then Luna can see Artemis too."

"I guess you can come. I missed you too." I agreed. I looked up to my car and saw Edward standing next to my car. "Crap" I said.

"What's wrong?" Mina asked.

"I told you how that guy following me around right." I told her.

"He is there, why don't you just moon dust him." Mina laughs.

"I wish I could. I wish I could. Mina, when are you flying out?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Tonight so don't go to school tomorrow and pick me up from the airport okay." Mina said.

"You planned this didn't you?" I laugh. I got into the driver seat and started my car. I looked over to see Edward in the other seat. "Don't tell me that your cars broken down, Edward." He just nodded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I did, I know that you would have said yes. Crap I have to go; I'm going to be late." Mina said. "Bye"

"Bye, Mina." I hung the phone up. I looked over to Edward in the corner of my eyes. "Why are you here?

"I was going to see if I can have a ride. But then you were on the phone talking about me, again. What did you tell her?" He said.

"How much did you hear?" I gave him an evil eye.

"I heard about the moon dusting apart. What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"That's not any of your business." I parked the car in a parking space. I turned to him, "Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not stalking you." He said with a low groan in his throat.

"Well it looks like it." I yelled.

"I'm trying to figure you out." he said. "You different from the normal human"

"Maybe I'm not human, like the others." I stated. I walked into the building with him by my side.

"If you're not human what are you then?" He asked.

"I am human I was born on earth, my soul was born some where. And that you can figure it out on you own." I said walking into my first class. "Bye"

Lunch came and I was sitting with Eric and the others enjoying my taco salad. I sat there just listening to the new gossip of the school. I wasn't too happy about them talking about Edward and me. "I'm not with Edward," I yelled.

"Sere, we seen you giving the guy a ride home and today you gave him a ride here." Jessica said.

"He's been following me around." I said with a goofy grin. "I can't lose the guy."

"Maybe you should date me," Mike added.

"No that's okay; I think you should ask Jessica here out." I hinted to him.

"What?" Jessica yelled out.

"Jess, I seen you look at him with love in your eyes." I stated.

"I do not," she added.

"Whatever, my friend is coming to live with me tomorrow. So I'm not coming to school tomorrow." I told him.

"What's the name?" Eric asked.

"Mina, she is my best friend from home." I added.

"Well if she is anything pretty like you. We'll get a long great" Mike added with a wink.

I just laughed, "Sorry she is dating my friend Andy."

"That's a bummer." He frowns.

"That's okay, Mike. You have Jessica here." I pointed out.

"Sere, are you trying to set us up?" Jessica asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, is that working?" I laughed. Lunch hour want by fast and no sign of Edward. I prayed thank you to Selene. I hope he got a hint to leave me alone. That's all I need is a vampire hang around with me the princess of the moon.

My next class was the same no Edward I guess today was my lucky day. No pressure stressing in my mind. But what happen to him I gave him a ride to school. I just snagged him off my mind.

After school I drove home with a relief with no Edward. I think he has taking a point and leaving me alone now. I was so happy until I pulled up to my home, and outside was Edward. The pain in my but is back to annoy me again. I slowly made my way to the front door pushing pass him. "I thought you left me alone." I said.

"Why would I do that?" He asked walking into my home with me. He took a seat on the couch looking at me. "Your home is like out of this world."

"I don't know I didn't see you at lunch and class. I thought you took a hint and got lost somewhere." I sat down next to him with a laugh.

"You guess wrong." He said leaning into me smelling my neck. This is freaking me out just like prince diamond did when he took me from the crystal palace.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked moving away from him.

"I just smelled you. You smell delicious." He said sending shivers down my spine.

"Well stop, it's really unconformable" I yelled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a small grin. "I was just taking in your lovely scent."

"That's good to know." I laughed. "So why are you here?"

"I have to see you, again." He said.

"Well you can leave now. I have things to do." I said opening the front door for a sign for him to leave.

"I'm not going any where until I find out who you are." He said not moving from the couch.

"I'll make you leave then." I bend down to be in his face inches apart from his lips

.

"I don't think a little girl like your self can make me leave." He said lean closer to my lips. My eyes were glaring at his with anger.

"You want to make a bet on that?" I asked.

"I think your going to lose." He teased. I was about to call my transformation powers until Luna came running in.

"Serena stopped." Luna said scenting my power level getting higher.

I broke away from Edward looking at angry Luna. "He started it" I told her.

"You don't need to finish it. You're the" Luna stated until she send Edward staring at her. She was right I couldn't let my secrets out in front of him.

"I'm sorry Luna." I apologized to Luna.

"Don't let it help again. And what is it that you didn't tell me that Mina is coming to live with us." She asked.

"She calls this morning, and I told her stuff and she doesn't want me to be here without protection." I said eyeing Edward for Luna.

"Oh I guess it'll be nice to see Artemis again." Luna let out a small kitty smile.

"There another talking cat too." Edward interrupted.

"Yes, my friend's cat." I turned to him. "My friend Mina is coming to live with me. So be nice to her."

"I'm not interest in her. I'm only interest are you?" He started to flirt

.

"Why Edward Cullen, don't get your hopes up." I said with a small smile.

"I don't have to some day you'll learn to be friends." He flirted with an evil grin.

I was interrupted with the sound of my cell phone going off. "Excuse me, Edward. " I told him. I look at the call id to see it was Mina. "Hello, Mina." I answered.

"Sere, my plane is leaving Tokyo right now. So meet me in five hours in Seattle okay." Mina said.

"I don't know where Seattle is?" I told Mina.

"Ask your friend that's probably sitting there." Mina said I looked over to Edward. He was smiling at Mina comment.

"Hold on, Mina." I said. I turned back to Edward and yelled, "It's not polite to listen to my conversations on the phone, Jerk."

"I'm a Jerk?" Edward eyed me.

"Yes, so stop." I told him. "Sorry, Mina I'll be there. Even, if I would get lost on the way."

"Okay, see you in a while. Love you." Mina said.

"Love you too, Mina. Bye" I laughed.

"Bye" Mina said hanging up the phone. I went back to the seat next to Edward with Luna leap on my lap.

"So what did Mina say?" Luna asked.

"She is on her way. I have to go to Seattle to get her. Luna would you like to come." I asked.

"Sure, but do you know where your going." Luna asked. Then she turns to Edward. "Edward, I know Serena will get lost on the way. Would you like to come?"

"Luna, you are traitor." I stated. Luna gave me that angry look baring claw look.

"Serena," Luna yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you know where you're going?" I shook my head no. "I thought so. Edward knows where the airport is at. He can come along if he would like too."

"But Luna this isn't right." I said. "He is a damn bloodsucker. He not one of the nega trash's yumas that drain energy that we can give back. He is a bloodsucker."

"Serena that's not nice." Luna yelled. "Apologize at once. You're the crown princess of the moon kingdom. If your mother god rest her soul heard you. I know she can hear you she'll be disappointed in you."

"I'm not sorry; I'm not going to let a bloodsucker come ten yards with my head scout." I yelled back.

"You're being rude." Luna yelled then turns to Edward. "I'm sorry for want Serena said. Would you like to take us to the airport?"

"Luna" I yelled.

"Shut up for once in your life." Luna yelled.

"Luna, I would take you to the airport." Edward added with a hint of hurt in his voice. "I'll drive you there."

"I don't think so. I'm not letting a bloodsucker near my friend that's final." I yelled. "It is one that you have to follow me around like a dog. But for Selene sack not my friend.

"Serena, that's not how your mother raised you again." Luna said.

"Who is Selene?" Edward asked. "Serena's a princess."

"Selene is the goddess of the moon." Luna answered.

"There a goddess of the moon?" Edward asked.

"Yes, she is Serena's mother. Her name was Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom" Luna let my secrets out of the box.

"Luna" I yelled. "I thought we're not letting anyone know about that."

"Serena, I think he could know who we are. It's only right that we knew what he is." Luna said. "Don't you agree Edward?"

"I believe so." Edward agreed.

"Well you can come then. I have to pick Mina up." I said throwing my car key at Edward. He gave me a weird looked. "You said you wanted to drive."


	5. Chapter 5

Forks, Washington

By SliverSailorMoonGoddness

* * *

We were sitting in the terminal of the airport wanting for Mina in silent. He didn't even look at me the same way he did before. I felt ashamed of myself for the way I acted to him. The better half was finally coming out the feeling of guilt. I know this guy wasn't a threat to my being. I looked at him with tears hiding in my blue eyes. I felt like the same day that I found out about Darien and Raye. I look at him studying his figure; I could see a hint of hurt in his golden eyes. I have to admit to myself he does have beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at him. He didn't comment about it, just looking out the window. I stood up and walked over to where he sat. I kneeled down on my knees in front of him as my eyes were level with him. I place my warm hands on each side of his face. I moved his eyes to face me in my eyes. I spoke in my royal voice. "I'm sorry; I was scared of trusting you with my past."

I was glaring into my eyes, "Tell me what happen in your past to make you the way you are?" He asked with since in his voice.

"You should know if you can read others minds." I stated inches apart from his lips.

"I know those are lies you told to cover up your secrets." He said staring at my soul though my eyes.

"Half of them aren't lies. I just didn't put in more; you know I have secrets that I can share with others. I can put them in danger because of me." I told him the trust.

"What kind of danger?" He asked.

"You remember when I told you that I seen different kind of creatures." He just nodded. I got up to walk away this was hard to explain about my past and future state of being. He grabbed my waist to pull me into his lap and comforted me in an embrace. "Those creatures aren't from this world. They are my enemies, from the nega-force."

"You mean there other races out side of this world." He asked.

"Serena," I heard someone screamed my name. I froze and quickly left his lap. I saw Mina running to me and gave me a hug welcoming hug. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just happy to see you." I lied. "Mina this is Edward, Edward this in my good friend Mina."

"This is the famous Edward." Mina gladly said.

"I don't know if I'm famous. It's nice to meet you?" Edward said. He whispered into my ears so Mina could hear. "This talk isn't over." I nodded. Edward was a sweetheart to help Mina with her bag.

We all were at my home sitting on the couch just staring about the window. I can't believe I let my guard down with Edward. I guess he put a number on me in these few days in Forks. "So Mina did Atemis make you promise to train too? I asked.

"Yeah, he said that if we're going to be here that I have to train as well." She pouted.

"The backyard is big for the two of us. We can start training tonight." I told her.

"Why do you have to train? What are you training for?" Edward asked. Mina and I looked at him in shock. Then I remember I didn't tell him anything about my past.

"It's to make us stronger if we need to go to battle." I said. "Well where to start."

"Serena and I are two of the protectors of earth." Mina started.

"What Protectors?" Edward asked.

"I'm a legendary Princess of the moon, Serenity. That you know because of Luna. But I'm know as Sailor Moon as well" I stated. "That's way you can't read my mind. I put a barrier on Mina's and Luna's mind as well."

"You're a Princess?" I just nodded.

Mina spoke up, "I'm a princess of Venus. I'm one of the scouts that were swears to protect Serena. I'm know as Sailor Venus."

"What's about the scout?" Edward asked.

"The sailor scouts are the one to protect me" I stated. "But one of the scouts broke her vow. And the others went of to full fill their dreams."

"So I move here after I found out that Serena felt a different energy." Mina added.

"The energy that I felt was your family. I didn't know at the time that I could trust you. Mina made me to let her move in with me." I added.

"Mina thought my family was a threat to you." Edward said.

"Yes I did. Now I know that there no threat would harm her." Mina stated. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I know if I was in your place. I wouldn't let your princess come to a vampire." Edward said.

"The only way to tell you the story is to let you in our minds." I said. I broke the barriers for Edward to let him feel the pain of my mind. I could felt him enter my mind of pain. I let my mind replay destroy of the moon kingdom a thousand years ago to the late battle of chaos. I let him see the betrayal of Raye and Darien's. I looked up into his golden eyes; I could see the pain he felt with my past. "I'll be immoral by my twenty first birthdays."

"I'm sorry, sere." Edward said pulling me into a tight embrace. "I guess you had a reason to hide you past from me."

"Edward, I can't breathe," I laugh.

He let go of me, "Sorry," He said. "Mina, are you going to be immoral too."

"I probably will soon." Mina said. "Sere, this is a little boring sitting here watching you two."

"There is really nothing to do here, Mina." I added.

"We can go to my house. Emse would love to meet you, Serena." Edward said.

"I don't think my body could take all of the energy levels." I told him.

"Oh come on, Sere. It would be fun to see where your famous vampire friend lives." Mina said. "How far is you house, Edward."

"The house is about five mile from here." Edward added.

"Good we can walk." Mina added.

"Mina we don't have to walk. I have a car." I said.

"I want to walk so I can look around. I want to make sure your safe here." Mina said.

"I agree with your friend, Sere. We can't let anything happen to a future queen." Edward put his two cent in. "and if you get tried I'll carry you."

"Sere, don't get tried. Back home she ran like a cat because to was always late for school." Mina added.

"Mina," I blushed.

"Oh don't worry he probably see it in your mind already." Mina said pulling me out of the door.

"Fine, but you're going to get it later during training." I threaten with a smile.

"Sere, you're always being a cry baby." She said, causing Edward to let out a small chuckle.

"I'm not a cry baby any more, Mina." I said angry. "And what are you laughing at?" I pointed to Edward.

"Nothing you two fight like sisters." He laughed.

"Fine, lets race." I said.

"I don't think you two can beat me." Edward said with a smile.

"Want to make a bet, pretty boy?" Mina added.

"Okay, if I win you have to put me up at my front door everyday for school. And if you I have to cook you dinner." Edward said.

"You're on," We said. "But you have to wait for a second."

"Why is that?" He told us.

"We have to transform." Mina said. "Let's do this Sere." I just nodded. In a few second here stood to brave sailor scouts.

"I'm Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon. We going to kick your ass" I laughed at my famous speech.

"Sere, that wasn't nice." Mina said with a chuckle of her own.

"Sorry, Mina It's just a habit you know." I laughed.

"You ready, Edward." Mina asked.

"I'm ready when you are." He smiled.

"In a count of three then go." I laughed. "I, 2, 3, go!" We were off on our race with Edward. Edward was flying by us. I looked at Mina and nodded. Mina and I took to the tree tops out of sight of Edward. We hopped from tree to tree jumping until with saw Edward's home. We stopped at the last tree before Edward's home. We stood there watching for a sign of him. "Venus do you think he beat us?" I asked.

"I don't know, Moon. I can't find him." she said. "Only if we had Mercury, she could use her computer."

"Oh well I guess we lost then. We're stuck taking him to school." I added.

"That would be funny, having him ride to school in your pink car." Mina laughed. "Better deform"

"Okay," I said jumping down to the grassy ground. We deformed back to ourselves. We looked around to see if we can find Edward.

"Maybe his is in the house." Mina said. We walked up to the house and about to knock at the door. Then the door opens to a pixie like girl.

"Is Edward here?" I asked.

"We were racing him, and now we can't find him." Mina added.

"I'm sorry you must have beaten him." The pixie girl laughed. "I don't know who you beat him. He pretty fast of a runner you know."

"Ready," I jumped up and down. "Mina guesses his cooking diner for us."

"Your letting Edward cook." She laughed. "By the way, I'm Alice."

"I'm Serena, and this is Mina. She is going to be starting school tomorrow with us." I said.

"How the hell did you beat me?" Edward said, causing Mina and I to jump in surprised.

"We're just that good I guess." I laughed pointing him in the chest. "You buddy have to take yourself to school now. Then cook us dinner."

"That's a shame," He laughed. "I see you meet Alice." We just nodded and walked into a beautiful room behind Edward and Alice.

"Edward your home," A lady said going up to Edward with a warm hug. She turned around facing Mina and I. "And who's your friends."

"Emse this in Serena the girl I was tells you about. The other one is her friend Mina." Edward said. "Where's Charlie?"

"He's at the hospital working. He'll be home in a few hours." Emse said. "Now come and sit. Tell me all about yourself."

"There in really nothing to say. I came in for a peaceful place, and Mina kind of follow along." I said.

"Edward said that you two came from Japan." Emse said.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Emse." She told us.

"I love your home," I said.

"Thank you," Emse said.

"You should come to Serena's home. It's beautiful." Edward said. "Her home looks like a palace." He winked at me. He knew my home was like the palace on the moon.

"I would love too." Emse said with a smile. We sat talking to Edward's family until Midnight. I've meet Carlie and the others. Edward offender us a ride home so we didn't have to walk home.


	6. Chapter 6

Forks, Washington

By sliversailormoongoddness

* * *

The next morning I woke up with the sound of Mina's voice echoing through out the house. "Serena, get up." She repeated it about twenty times before I found my way to the bathroom for my morning routine. Today was the first day of school for Mina, and she was over work up for the day. I put on my light pink baby tee shirt with a short black skirt after I looked outside to see the weather was sunny. I was bummed that Edward would not be in school today. I frown at the though of my friend not being in school today.

I made my way down the stairs to my kitchen where Mina made a huge breakfast. "Mina what's all this?" I asked.

"I can down with all the food laying out of the table. I think Edward was here." Mina smiled digging into the plate of food.

"Edward" I said with a shy smile. "Is his still here?" I had my hopes up to see him before school.

"Nope, but I found a note on the table next to your plate." Mina said handing me the note.

I opened the note and read it out loud to Mina. "Girls, hope you have a good day at school. I'm going on a camping trip for the next two day." I frowned at the note.

"Serena, are you in love with a vampire?" Mina asked.

"No, I just like his company." I said. "any way I don't think he likes me. I'm someone that he don't get."

"Why do you say that. That boy is totally into you." Mina said biting into a piece of toast. "and for a vampire he know how to cook."

I sat down next to my best friend and started to pick at my food. "this is pretty good. So mina what do you think Darien's doing right now." I added. I'm still a little upset of my friend and him having a baby together. I mean the baby was suppose to be mine and his. The thought of Rini in the future no longer going to be there. I frown at the idea of no more Rini, and crystal Tokyo.

"Their probably planning on their wedding. I was invited to the wedding but I'm not going. I hate the fact that Raye was so low to get Darien into her bed in the first place."

"Oh, I miss him still." I said softy.

"Sere, your going to be okay. You'll find someone that will love you, and be there for you." Mina said

standing up and walking to me for a comforting hug. "Plus look we're here in a quiet little town. No one know who we are, and we can life in peace. And if Tokyo goes under attack, Raye can deal with the enemy."

"Are you stating that we're stay here while their an attack over sea." I added.

"Sure, if Raye wants to be the queen of earth. She can deal with the problem." Mina said. "Plus they broken the treaty so your not reliable for saving this planet any longer."

"But that's not right we still life on the planet." I said.

"You're telling me if their an attack you'll go home to help." Mina asked.

"I don't know." I said looking up at the clock. "We better go."

We walked out of the house to her first day of school here in Forks. The next two day of school was boring without Edward being there. Mina meet the group that I sat in lunch. Mina had the nerves to ask Mina on a date. Mina being the goddess of love told him no, and ask Jessica out on that date. Mina and I was side by side that two days talking about our training that we ignored to do in the last couples of days. We decided to train at night while Edward was gone on his holiday.

Luna was surprise that we took our training seriously, and gave up the weekend to ourselves. We decide to explore this little town. I know the weekend was going to be hard for me because I know back in Tokyo they were getting married. My wedding with Darien, I was suppose to marry him. I have to say I still love him, and always will. But I know its never going to happen now.

The weekend was here, Mina and I slept in until it was noon on Saturday. When I woke up I smelled the delicious food coming form down stairs. I was still in my pajamas went I came running down the stairs. "Mina, what smells so good?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sere. But I'm right behind you." Mina said tapping me on my shoulder.

"Then who in my house." I said walking slowly into the room filled with smell of food cooking on the stove. I stopped to see Edward standing over the hot stove stirring something in the pot. "Mina, look at him."

Mina stopped and looked at the sight of Edward in a pink apron stirring. "Oh my gosh, have you seen that." Mina laughed. "I need my camera, Ami and Lita going to laugh at this after I seen this to them."

"Mina, that's not nice." I said shaking my head. "where are you going."

"Get my camera, what else." Mina said running up the stairs to her room. I went back to my room to get dress for the day.

I walked down the stairs at Mina slapping away at Edward in the kitchen. I just shook my head and made my way to the table. "Hi," I said to him taking a seat at the table.

In a half of second he was sitting by my side with a plate of food in front of me. "I hope you don't mine I let myself in." He said.

"Well, I don't know, having a strange guy in my kitchen cooking me lunch. I'll get back with you." I said when Mina slapped at picture of me and Edward. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sere, have to show the guys what your friend here looks like." Mina stated with another flash.

"Mina, I don't think they would have time." I laugh digging into my plate.

"Come on, you know I'm the goddess of Love." Mina said striking the V pose.

"What ever. Come eat then we'll explore." I said finishing me plate.

"Where you going?" Edward said sitting like a statue.

"I want to go hiking. But Serena here in a lazy Princess." Mina said pointing her fork at me with a smile.

"As if, I'm not going to go climbing around the woods. I might of one of my klutz attack and fall on my behind." I yelled.

Edward let out a small chuckle, "Maybe I'll catch you if you fall."

"thanks, but not. I'm staying here where its safe." I stated.

Mina and Edward finally dragged me out if the woods with a hell of a fight. Luna and Atemis walking behind us looking for any type of danger. We were about ten miles into the wood with Edward stopped all sudden. Then my advisers stopped looking around the woods. I was clueless on what's going on. "what's wrong?" I asked.

"Sere, stay here." Mina said walking in front of Edward scanning the near by trees. But Edward push her back by me without a word. "Do you felt that energy?"

I stood there for a short while until I felt a dark energy. "Yes, do you think?" I asked.

"I don't know but be ready for battle." she said holding her transportation pen in her right hand.

"Okay," I had a think lump in my throat. "do you think they followed us?" I held my brooch in my left hand.

"I don't think it's the nega force, girls." Luna said. "its something else. Be careful."

"Luna, right. It's one of my kind. Or you can say three of them." Edward said taking a protective stand in front of us baring his teeth.

"What are you to do?" I asked. "do you think we should leave."

"I think its to late, look." Mina said pointing to three newcomers walking on to the path.


	7. Chapter 7

Forks, Washington

By sliversailormoongoddness

"We have dinner." One of the males said licking his lips. He came a little bit close to my liking. I heard Edward warning them to stay away.

"I do believe so. They smell delisous" The red hair female said staring at me. While the others staring at Mina. My eyes widen in fear of what's going to happen.

"Stay away from them." Edward snared.

"Why are you protecting weak humans." The other male said looking at me and Mina. "They are only good for one thing."

Luna and Atemis ran in front of us baring their teeth. "Mina, I'm afraid." I whispered. "I don't want to be lunch."

"Sere, we'll be okay. I promise." Mina promised. She took her pen out about to transform into Venus.

I just stood there frozen after all the battles with unearthly creature. I was scared of being lunch to these three blood suckers. I should have transformed into sailor moon, or used my powers to shield us for protection. But I couldn't even bring myself to do that. I was caught into my own thoughts with out notice that Edward's family was all their in a protective stands. Where did they came from? I asked myself.

"Sere, we need to transform its our only hope." Mina whispered. I just nodded taking out my brooch to transformed. We're about to transformed until strong hands grabbed me and threw me on a back of someone.

"Hold on." Edward said running full speed into the forests.

"Where Mina." I yelled. I looked around to see if I could see her. "You didn't leave her."

"Emmett has her on his back." Edward said. "Their behind us."

"Where we going?" I asked with the threat of tears in my eyes.

"My house, then we have to get you two out of here." He informed me.

"I can't just leave. Where would I go? Who are those things?" I asked.

"We put you some where safe." He said going through a window into his room. I must say he was faster then others. "James, Victoria, and Laurent. James is a tracker and now he has a challenge. He'll kill you."

"I can handle myself." I said. "all I need to know is how to destroy them."

"You can't destroy them with out ripping them a part and burning them." Edward said putting me down on the floor. "How are you going to do that?"

"That's easy to ripe them apart with my tiara and burn them with mar's fire." I yelled in fear.

"Sere, I don't think Raye will help." Mina said. "I meant that you're not talking to her. What are you going to say? Hey Raye can I barrow you so we can burn some vampires."

"she has too. She still a scout. She took an oath to protect me." I yelled.

"But she broken the treaty that your mother queen Serenity had. She not allow to step in a yard of you." Mina said calmly.

"What treaty? Who Queen Serenity?" Emmett asked. I have forgot that Emmett was still here. He didn't know nothing about our past life on the moon.

"We'll explain later." Mina told him. I just nodded and continue to listen.

"I don't know then. Call Ami and Lita they have to know." I said talking out my communicator from my sub space pocket.

"Where the hell that come from?" Emmett and Edward said.

"My sub space pocket." I said. I push the bottom for all the scout communicator on. "Ami, and Lita you there."

"Ami here," I heard Ami's voice.

"Lita here." then I heard Lita's voice.

"Raye here, what the hell you want? I'm in the middle of getting married. I don't have time for any of this." I heard Raye. I held back tears that was about to fall freely. I made the mistake of pushing the sign of Mars.

"I have a problem here. When can you get here?" I said with tears.

"What's wrong? If any one hurt you help them Selene they be." Lita started to say.

"Serena are you okay?" Ami said calmly. "Where's Mina?"

"Mina's here with me, and we have a huge problem." I informed them.

Mina grabbed my communicator, "Serena and I are in danger." She yelled.

"What?" I heard four voices coming for the communicator.

"Its hard to explain over the communicators." Mina said staring at me. "Where in Forks, Washington we have spring break." Mina gave them my address before letting them go to pack for their trip.

I sat in the window staring at the moon, wondering what my reaction with Raye is going to be. Why did she have to come? Will she come? I don't know but the fouth voice was the one that got tears in my eyes. The pain of that awful day coming back to me again.

"Are you going to be okay with this Sere?" Mina asked. "I mean with Raye being here."

"I guess, who address did you give anyways?" I cried out the question.

"Edward's. He told me before I gave them an address." Mina said.

"I want to go home." I sadly said.

"Your not going home." Edward said.

"Why not?" I yelled "I want to go home."

"Your staying put until we can come up with a plan." Edward said stepping closer to me.

"Tell me something, What are you going to do when my scouts come here and see me here with a house full of your kind? I know Lita will be the first to attack you." I yelled out in tears. "Tell me something when Raye and Darien come and I brake down in tears. My heart in breaking all over again with their betrayal."

"Sere, I'll explain to them before introducing them to the Cullen's" Mina said.

"Mina, How am I going to do when I see them." I yelled. "I don't want to see him. You know Raye will bring him here."

"Oh honey, I know your going to have a hard time. But it's only for a short time." Mina said.

"Why don't you two get some sleep." Edward said. He picked me up and carry me to his leather couch. He gently laid me down and was about to take off.

"Stay with me," I reached out for him.

He turned around to face me with his eyes focus on me. "Are you sure? I don't want to scare you."

I sat up on the couch and patted the seat next to me. "I'm sure. I'm not afraid of you, Edward Cullen. I'm scared of what lies tomorrow."

"your scared of my kind walking around here." He sat down next to me. My eyes met his for a moment and I seen something in them. I'm not sure what I've seen but I thought of sadness in his golden eyes.

"I'm not scared of them. I'm scared of facing Darien and Raye. I know Raye wants me to die." I told him the truth of facts. "she only coming to take my family's crystal when I die."

"Your not going to die. I'm going to protect you and Mina." He said. "Lets say that you grew on me."

"I'm not afraid of dying, Edward. I just can let this get into the wrong hands." I said taking the silver crystal out. "If falls into the wrong hands, then the world that you and I know won't be know no more." As I put the crystal away into my brooch once more.

"Well I won't let you die." Edward said pulling me into a cold embrace. "I won't. You Serena are my life now."

"You don't mean it." I asked looking up into his eyes. "I don't like empty promises."

"I'm very sure of it." Edward said leaning down kissing my forehead.

"Thank you." I yawn. Then I fell asleep into his cold arms. I felt his cold lips on my forehead once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Forks, Washington

By sliversailormoongoddness

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a chill in my body. I have forgot that I fell asleep in Edward's arms. I opened my eyes to find Edward in the same position on the couch. Then I heard yelling coming for the down floor of the house. "What's going on?" I looked up to Edward.

"Seems your friends are here." Edward answered. "Mina told them about my family."

"oh," I said sadly. "I guess I should get down there." I said getting up do the door.

I walked down the stairs to find Lita and Ami yelling at Mina. "What's going on?" I said walking down the stairs with Edward by my side. I saw Lita's eyes widen with disproval. I'm in for it now.

"Serena, you are the crown princess of the moon kingdom, how can you befriend a vampire?" Lita yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I like him." I said. "He didn't hurt me. I'm still here."

"that know excuse." Ami said. " I can't believe Luna would allow this. What were you thinking."

"I wasn't thinking, I'm not the one to judge." I yelled.

"That's right Meatball brain." I looked over to the door and walks in Raye with Darien behind her. This is going to get really good.

"I don't need your help." I point to the two newcomers. "I didn't even think you'll show your face around me."

"Sere, I told you I was sorry." Darien said looking up to see Edward at my side.

"Don't even Darien." I yelled. "Now leave your not welcome here."

"Serena, we need Mar's fire power." Mina said. "can you just stop fighting. And the rest of you, I've met and got to know Edward. He cares for our princess."

"What?" Darien shows his side of jealousy now.

"That's not the point. If you excuse me and I would like to get cleaned up." I said hiding the tears in my eyes. I hurts to see them. I hate them if it wasn't for Raye's fire. They would have never came. I ran away from the group standing down stairs. I ran into Edward's room and take a seat on the couch. My tears rolling down my cheeks in the pain of them.

I looked up to the door to see Edward standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head putting my hands to my eyes. "Why did they have to come? I didn't think they would."

Edward walked into the room and sat next to me. He put his arms around me in comforted. "What happen at home with them?"

I looked up to him, "I caught Darien in bed with Raye." I cried into his chest. "Darien and I were suppose to get marry and create a new world call Crystal Tokyo."

I felt his cold hand rubbing my back to calm me. "You can still have that you know." He said. "Darien might not be the one for you in this lifetime."

I looked up into his eyes and saw something there that wasn't there before. What the love in his golden eyes? "Thank you." I said with tears. "I just don't know any more. All my life I was tried into the density of being with him forever."

"Maybe that all change. I spent eighty years alone until now." He said.

"Your eighty years old." I said. "I didn't know that."

"You never asked." He smiled.

"I'm still older then you." I gave a watery smile.

"How so?" he asked with a wider smile.

"I'm a thousand years old princess. You do the math." I winked. "But I was reborn after the fall of my mother's kingdom."

"Well I guess you can be my grandmother." He laughed.

"That's mean," I teased playfully slapping him in the arm like that would hurt him. I don't understand I'm crying one minute about Darien being here. And now I'm here laughing with Edward.

"I'm just joking," He laughed.

"Thank you, I need that." I said reaching up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

I must have shock him, he just stared at me with shock in his eyes. "What was that for."

"For being a friend." I winked to him exiting the room.

Later that day the large living area of the house was fill with my scouts and Edward's family. We informed my scouts about the threat to mine and Mina's well being.

"So tell me this, Edward saved you from three hungry vampires that wants to kill you and Mina." Ami said.

"Yes, I own him my life." I said.

"I would say that, Sere." Edward laughed.

"So you tell me that your powers can help in destroying these vampires." Carlisle said.

"Actually, yes we have the fire with the help with Raye. Serena's tiara can help rip them apart before burning them." Ami said typing away on her computer.

"I still don't like this. I meant come on meatball head. You wouldn't be in this place if you just stayed home were your protected." Raye yelled with rage.

"And who fault is that Raye." Lita said with her own rage.

"Its not my fault that Darien loves me." Raye yelled. "she the one that took it out of portion."

"What did you want me to do Raye just watch you marry the one man that I have ever loved. I believe not. If it wasn't for this threat I wouldn't have called you. Actually that was a mistake I was never meant to call you." I yelled.

"Real childish." Raye said. "Your just score. At less I don't have a blood sucker for my boyfriend."

"his just a friend, and who care about the fact. I'm just sick of you taking everything I loved." I yelled "first you took Darien, then took my future daughter away from me. You destroyed the future."

"Serena, the future is not set in stone." Darien had to put his two cent into the fight.

"I know that, Baka." I yelled. "but still you have destroyed crystal Tokyo. What are you going to do when the world freeze over. Cause I'm not going to wake your damn ass up."

"You being over rate, Serena." Darien yelled.

"As if, now you can leave." I yelled back.

"Not when your in danger. Then when this threat is over you coming home with us." Darien yelled.

"I'm not leaving I like it here." I yelled out. "I'm stay where I am until its time for myself to take the throne."

"You don't have a throne to take." Raye said. "your kingdom was destroyed remember."

"Shut the hell up, Raye." I yelled. "You know what you want me out of you hair. Fine just leave, maybe I will die. Maybe after I'm six feet under you'll realize that your selfish ways."

"Fine, come on Darien we're not welcome here." Raye said running out of the door with Darien by her side.

"And down come back." I yelled out before running out of the room with tears. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I need air and fast my life was up side down from that so call friend Raye. I didn't care about the danger around me. I just wanted to be free from the tension of the room.

"Now, princess why are you out here all alone? Someone might think of you as a snack with a pretty little thing like your self" James said.

"Don't came any closer to me. You'll be sorry." I yelled out with a warning backing away from the mad man.

"Like I would be scared of you." He bared his teeth.

"You asked for it buddy." I said. "Moon External Make up" with in a tenth of a second I was standing in my scout form.

"My diner has surprises. That's probably why Edward didn't change you, yet." He said. "You know what? I think you would be a wonderful addiction to my coven."

"What do you meant by changing me?" I questioned him. My eyes wide in fear of this creature.

He stepped one step forward my frozen body. I couldn't move I was stuck frozen to the ground below. "Now, what should I do with you my dear." He said. "You're a pretty little thing to destroy. I meant have to change you for my own." He bare is teeth.

"Don't come any closer." I said looking into this monsters dark red eyes. I pulled out my tiara to point in to him. "I'll use this, and you'll be sorry."

He stared at me without a fear. "What are you going to do with that my dear."

"Ripe your ugly head off." I yelled.

"Now you don't want to do that do you." He said. "Here I am thinking we are going to be good friends."

"Never" I yelled. He stepped closer putting his strong un human strength hand around my neck.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock." I headed. I saw the attack hit the mad vampire in the chest. He was a angry at the shock of Venus attack.

"Oh I see your friends have arrive." He yelled in rage running to grab me again until a single red roses stopped him. I looked around up in the tree to see a familiar man standing there with a mask and cape.

"Leave her alone." He yelled. I looked around to see my scouts circling me with the Cullen's surrounding me in a protective circle.

"Why would I do that weak human?" James hissed through his teeth.

"I'm not weak," I yelled to him. Then he turned his attention to me again. "I not going to let you hurt my friends, or the people that I hate." My body started to glow in the moon lit sky.

"Serena" Someone yelled. "don't use your princess power on a weak creature."


	9. Chapter 9

Forks, Washington

By sliversailormoongoddness

* * *

I turn to see that Raye was standing next to me. "What did you say?" I asked her.

"Don't use your power." Raye said. "I'll use my fire. I'm sorry for what I did to you back at the house."

"Raye this isn't the time to apologized to me now." I said. We nodded knowing what we need to do with James. I pulled my tiara off my head. "Moon Tiara Magic." I yelled.

"Mars Fire Flame" she held her flame arrow out waiting for my tiara to cut through James's body.

My tiara when flying to James but he was faster then my tiara. He was behind me with one arm around my waist. The other was tilting my neck to the side ready to bit. I looked to all my friends with a single tear sliding down my cheek.

"Let her go." Raye ordered with the flame arrow pointing at us.

"Shoot it and kill both of us." James yelled leaning in my neck. My eyes caught Edward's eyes I mouth to him I'm sorry.

"Sorry but I had a lot of patience." Raye yelled. "Sniper." Her arrow went pass my side into James body. He screamed in pain letting me floor to the forest floor. I felt a quick wind pick me up and carry be to safety as I watch the flames burning James.

"Edward?" I said staring at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm a pain in your butt."

"Your not a pain," He said sitting me down on my feet.

I looked up to him with a sad watery smile on my face. "Thank you." Before I lean up to give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Don't be," Is all he said.

"Serena," Everyone said hugging me in a big group hug. I looked to see the Cullen leaving fast as they arrived. I looked over to Raye and Darien. They looked a little sad, and worried.

I walked over to them with Edward not leaving my side. "Thank you." I told them with a half smile. I still felt bitter for them being together. I mean they broke my heart three months ago and they came to safe me, again.

"Serena I have something to tell you." Raye said looking down to the ground.

"It's fine, I get it now." I started to say.

"What I'm telling to say is." Raye started to say before I interrupted.

"I'm happy for you two. I'm sorry I wreck your wedding." I said. "I know that Darien and I wasn't meant for each other now. You have my blessing."

"I still felt guilty for what I did to you and the future of the world." Raye said.

Mina walked over to us. "What are you taking to say, Raye?" Mina yelled in anger. "What did you do?"

"I'm not pregnant" Raye said. I was shock at what Raye just said. She destroyed the future of the world just for her selfish ways. "Darien and I never slept together."

"What the hell, Raye? I caught you in bed with him." I yelled staring at Darien. "And you?" I pointed to Darien. "You played along with this too."

"Sere," Raye said.

"Don't Sere me, and you plan to marry him." I yelled.

"We were never going to get married. That was the cover up." She said with guilt of betraying me in her voice. "When you caught us in bed. That was the plan from the beginning."

"Sere, I decided to let you go and see other people before you know." Darien said. "That was just the plan to get you to live a normal life without me."

"You broke my heart, Darien. Before what?" I yelled.

"Well before we get married, and take the throne." Darien said with guilt in his voice.

"I hate you. You can forget the future of us. I done with all the lies and betrayal. You both are dead to me." I yelled out deforming and walking away with a new hurt of betrayal. Mina and the others walking behind me with anger in their eyes. I couldn't believe the lies and betrayal of them both. I hated them for my hurt, my anger that was burning inside of me.

We walked into my home with Lita and Ami looking around my home. "Sere, this house is beautiful" Ami said with a shy smile.

"I know, mother made the house look like the palace on the moon." I told them with hurt in my voice.

"How, I though she had die." Lita said walking up to me.

"The last of her energy I guess." I took a seat on the chair. I buried my head in my hands with a silent cry of stupidity.

"I'm going to make something for dinner." Lita said walking into the kitchen. "Oh my gosh." She yelled running out of the kitchen. I looked up to her with a smile. "That kitchen is awesome." Walking back into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I knew you would like the kitchen." I said.

"Sere, you want to talk about what happen?" Mina asked sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Not really." I said looking to her with watery eyes. "How could he? I had loved him so much. Now I don't even know if I can be in the same room with him. What about Raye? She suppose to be my friend. Mina tell me how?"

"I don't know what was going on with them. But I know that it hurt them both when you told them you hate them." Ami added.

"Maybe it was for the best. You have to realize that if they didn't do what they did. You wouldn't move here to a beautiful place and met some wonderful people." Mina said.

"I know, I do like it here. I like the people." I said.

"What about Edward?" Lita walked in. "I didn't like him at first but I see how he adores you. I know his not human. But we're not quiet human ourselves."

"What are you saying?" I asked tilting my head to the side with confusion.

"Lita means, he might be someone to get to know better. He probably the one to help you get through the hurt." Mina added.

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"He went home for a minute or two. He told me that we need time to talk to you." Ami said.

"You talk to Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, he seems nice for his kind. He told me a lot about his family." Ami said.

"Oh" I said leaning back in the chair. "do you think they went back to Tokyo?"

"I don't know. But I know Darien not going to let you go. Right now his hurt about what you said but he'll come back." Mina said. "begging for you forgiven."

"I'm not going to forgiven him for want he did. I'm going to move on, there might be another out there for me." I said. "if he would let me go, then I'll let him know that I'm done with the lies."

"Sere, give it time," Ami said.

"Think about Rini?" Lita added.

"I do think of her but Lita I don't know if I can be with someone the would lie and betray my trust." I said. "I know Darien and I are married in the future. But like Pluto said the future isn't set in stone. People change and I have change. I think for the best."

"How did you get so smart?" Ami asked.

"I'm just being wise." I said. "so when are you two leaving? I'm sure you're ready to go back to your lives."

"Well, you're on break from school. Lita and I decided to stay for your break." Ami said with a smile. "Carlisle is taking me to the hospital tomorrow. He's a really great Doctor. He also agree to question my questions about his kind. I like to know more about them for the near future."

"that's nice of him. I didn't think you guys would stay with us." I said with a small smile.

"Serena I have to give you a hand." Lita said. "for a moon princess you make friends with a house of vampires."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm just saying that you have to be more careful about being friend others with weird energy levels." Lita said. "You never know who's evil and good. Your lucky that the Cullen's are not eager to kill you."

"I know," I said looking down at the floor. "But I"

"But you think you love him. Serena you have to get you mind back on track. In a few years, you will have to take the throne." Lita said.

"I don't have a throne to that, Lita." I snapped. "I'm sorry"

"Yes you do." A males voice came walking through the door.

"What are you doing here, Darien?" I said.

"I'm sorry, but I came to take you home with me." He said.

"I'm not go any where with you." I stood up about to leave the room when he grabbed me.

"This place is not safe for you. There place has creature that are dangerous for you to be around." Darien yelled. "I'm taking you home with me."

"Like hell you are. Let me go." I struggled out of his gripped.

"Not in your life." he said.

"Darien let her go." Lita yelled. "You have no say in this matter. This matter is our problem."

"She not going any where with you." Mina said. "I live with her now. So I'll protect her that I took an oath for."

"There right," Ami added. "You left her, and betrayed her with one of her close friends. This isn't fair for her to have you come into her life when ever you want."

"Is that what you feel, Sere." Darien asked looking into my hurt betrayed eyes.

"Yes," I yelled. "and go, and never come back. I hate you with all my heart. And tell Raye she not welcome here, too."

"I told you I'm sorry, I love you." He said with hurt in his voice. Like I care right.

"If you had loved me, you would not did what you did. You would have talked to me about your feeling about me." I said. "Then the worst you brought Raye into this mess. How do you think I felt after she told me the truth?"

"I don't know what to say. But I'm very sorry." He said. "come home, please. We can work this out."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm staying here with Mina." I said. "Go home. The bond between us is broken the day you were caught with my friend. I still don't understand what you did. But I know I don't want to be in the same place as you."

"What about Rini? I know you can't say that you don't love me when she is our daughter in the future." He said.

I looked around to the girls then back to him. I know what I'm about to tell him is going to hurt him in the soul. "You never know the future had change. And now maybe Rini isn't your daughter in the future any longer. Like you had said earlier the future isn't set in stone. Now if you excuse me I had a really long day and next to rest." I walked out of the room with tears in my eyes. I jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut behind Darien. I felt bad what I told him but it was the truth. He made his choice the day he told me that he didn't love me anymore.

I walked into my bedroom with a stream of tears running down my face. My life is hard to live without him but I know that I can move on in time. That was the hardest thing I have do in my life to let him go like that. I know he'll be back and beg me to come home. For right now I am hurt and need time to heal.

I sat on my bed wondering where my life is heading in the future now. Maybe there is something in Forks for me in my future. This is one place that I'm allow to be a normal teenage girl. A picture of Edward float though my mind. He perfect smile, golden eyes, and his lovely voice I just smile at the thought of Edward being around.

"Sere, are you okay?" Mina said walking into my room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about what is going to happen to us." I told her.

"Ami and Lita decided late minute to go home with Darien." Mina said.

"Okay," I said. "They probably went after him to see if his fine."

"They did," Mina added. "But I what he did is unforgettable but you have to realize what you said to him about Rini and the future hurt him hard. I never seen him that upset before."

"I wish I could take it back." I said laying down on my bed.

"I know, Sere." Mina said laying next to me. "Are you falling in love with someone else?"

"What?" I was shock.

"I'm talking about Edward." Mina asked.

"I am. But we can't be together." I said. "Besides I don't thick the world would be very welcoming of a vampire taking the throne."

"Have you told him about your feelings?" Mina asked.

"No," I answered quickly. "His not going too. I'll never put the world in danger like that. I fought the negaverse to save the world."

"Well I think you should." Mina said.

"I know." I said falling asleep dreaming of my friend Edward.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

I put a twist on Sailor moon and twilight timelines. I hope you enjoy. Ps sorry about the grammer, i tryed my best and reread it alot.

Thanks.

* * *

Forks, Washington

By sliversailormoongoddness

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Mina talking to some boy in the living room. I wrapped my body in my fluffy pink robe. I slowly walked down my stairs to fine a tan skin boy with long black hair. He looked like his a couple years younger then us. I walked passed them when Mina said something about his name was Jacob Black. I just nodded and kept walking to the kitchen. I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table slowly eating my breakfast.

Mina and Jacob walked into the room and took a seat across from me. "Sere, Jacob invited us to the beach. Do you want to go?" Mina asked.

I looked up to her with a sad smile, "Sure," I answered. "Did the girls leave already?"

"Yeah, Lita said that she would have stayed but she had to get back to Paris. Amy had an important meeting in Germany. So Its us all alone." She said looking at Jacob with a smile.

"Did you hear anything about Raye and Darien?" I asked.

"He left after your fight last night. For Raye I haven't see or heard from her after the battle." Mina answered.

"what battle?" Jacob asked.

"Sere here came across of some vampires. But we took care of one of them." Mina winked at me.

"Mina?" I yelled with a laugh.

"Sere, don't tell me that it was awesome. The way Edward was there protecting your ass." Mina said.

"Do you mean Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, Sere here has a thing with him or before her ex came here." Mina said.

"Mina? I don't have a thing for that vampire. You know I can't. We talked about that last night." I yelled in embarrassment.

"that's good because the whole Cullen family are bloodsucker's and you don't need to get hurt." Jacob said with disgust in his voice.

Mina playfully hit him in an arm with a sad smile. "Don't call them that. They are nice people and you don't know the story."

"Jacob is right, we need to ignore them. We don't need their help anymore. End of subject okay." I told Mina with a smile.

"You saying your not going to see him again." I nodded, "Sere, I know you. You just can't stop thinking about the boy. that's not you."

I stood up and walking to the dish washer to rinse my bowl out and put them in the dish washer. I walked out of the room to leave Mina and Jacob alone. I can tell Mina really like this Jacob kid. I walked into my room to her clean and change for the day at the beach with them. I went to the drawer to pull out my bathing suit and some jeans and a tee. I turned to go sit on my bed to comb my hair when I saw Edward sitting there.

"what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you. Are you okay?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm fine. I'm going to a beach in La Push with Mina. She meet a new friend and he invited us there." I told him with a smile. "Do you want to come?"

"I can't," He frown.

"Why not?" I said sadly.

"Because I can't go there with a treaty banning me from that beach. But you go you need to have fun." Edward said with a smirk. "and when you get back. I'll be right here waiting for you."

"I don't think that a good idea." I said.

"Why? Are you afraid of me now." He winced.

"I'm not afraid of you, Edward. I just think it's not wise for me to see you." I told him with a sad smile. I think I'm breaking my own heart.

"What are you telling me, Sere? You don't want to be friends anymore?" Edward said sadly.

I took a seat next to him and looked up to his golden eyes. "I think that very wise, Edward. I felt this connection with you. But that can't be. I know I'm going to have to go back to Tokyo for my soul mate. I can't just give up on my future duties." I said.

"But you can have a future with me, here." He said. "I love you, Sere." He lean down to captured my lips with his cold lips in a sweet gently kiss.

Mina just came running through my bedroom door screaming. "Serena, turn the news on now? What the hells going on here?" She said braking my kiss with Edward.

"Mina? I?" I said. I didn't know what to say one minute I was talking to Edward about not being friends. Then he kissed me in a way Darien never kissed me. I'm so confused.

"We'll talk about it. Just turn the news on. Their was a bad plane crash outside of Seattle." Mina said.

I click on the TV with the news reporting that a plane when down outside of Seattle that all the passengers were killed. They were coming from Phoenix. Then the next report stating that in Japan was a huge earthquake. Both was braking news at the same time. I turned to Mina and said. "Why is that important?"

"Do you realized the earthquake in Japan was Darien's broken heart. Look Sere, that happened a minute ago. Now that on the news about the earthquake." Mina stated. She turned to Edward with sadness in her eyes. "Edward do you know what you just did?"

Edward was confused, "Tell me what I did?"

"I can answered that question for him." I voice came out of a portal. We all turn to see Trista in her faka.

"Pluto, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your highness, I came to in form you that your future was erased when Edward kissed you. That kiss broke the bond between Endymion and yourself." Pluto said. "Japan is underwater and their people are all gone."

"Their gone. Everyone that I loved." I quickly whispered. She nodded.

"How did she know my name?" Edward asked.

"I know, you might not understand. But this in very important. Her timeline has been destroyed by your kiss." Pluto said. "Princess, their one other thing we need to discuss in private. It's about Darien."

"What about Darien? Tell me now!" I asked with worried in my eyes. What have I done.

"He's dead too." She said. Mina and I screamed out with fear and pain. "What about the other scouts?"

"Their dead as well." she told us. I turned to hide my tears of pain. I lost all my friends and my future with Endymion.. But he broke me with all the lies. "Edward, there another timeline I would like to talk to you about. Too."

"What about another timeline." Edward asked.

"Yours?" She stated. Edward's eyes went wide in fear. "The plane crash that kill all the passengers outside of Seattle. There was another person that is very important on that plane."

"Pluto, what are you saying." I asked.

Edward said. "I don't know anyone that's lives in Phoenix?"

"You don't now. But you were going to met a brown hair human hair in school tomorrow." She started. "She was suppose to be your soul mate. Your kiss destroyed both timelines. "

"What can we do to fix this problem?" Mina asked.

"There is nothing we can do to fix this, everything been destroyed. Mina you destroyed Jacob's timeline too. Both Edward and Jacob was suppose to fight over this girl and become friends with each other."

"What about my timeline." Jacob asked. "And friends with that bloodsucker. I don't think so." He pointed to Edward with hate in his eyes.

"Yes, You were suppose to befriend them him. Then Edward and her was going to have a little girl that you would have imprinted on. But this girl was from your past, Jacob. Does Bella Swan mean anything to you?" She asked looking at Jacob.

"She was my father's friends daughter. We use to make mud pies together when we were little." Jacob said with a frown.

"Plus the vampire that Mars set on fire was suppose to be killed by Edward's family down in Phoenix. Edward was going to save her. He was passing through the first time, and was coming back to start Edward and Bella's future together." Pluto said.

"If you can't fix this why are you telling us this stuff." Edward asked.

"There is a way that you all can save yours and the princess's timeline. You have to go back in time before Bella get on that plane. You have to talk her out of that every flight." Then she turned to myself. "Princess you have to go back in time before Darien kills his self and cause the deadly earthquake."

"Darien killed his self." I was shock. I didn't know that happen.

"The second you kissed Edward. He felt that the pain of the bond breaking broke. So he jumped off of Starlight tower." She added.

"Starlight tower was the first time we got our memories back of our past lives." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

Forks, Washington

By sliversailormoongoddness

* * *

Pluto left we us in our thoughts of the choice we have to make. She told us she'll be back in the morning for the answer.

"Oh Serena," Mina cried out with tears rolling down her blue eyes. She pulled me into a tight embrace, "We'll fix this mess. I promise. We'll save them."

"Mina, Ami's in Germany and Lita's in France." I stated with my own tears, "Oh Darien, Why?" I yelled out in pain. My heart aches for him. "I'm so sorry."

"Sere, I don't felt their powers. They must of when to Darien after that fight you had with him." She cried.

My eyes widen in fear of them being in Tokyo at the time. "What have I done?" I cried out in grief.

"Sere, do you love him?" Edward finally spoke out.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes. I didn't really hit me until now that he asked the question that can make my answers for clear. 'I don't really know if I still love him. But I can just stand here when I can save the future of the world." I answered with the thought of millions of people died because of my stupid, but wonderful kiss for the one man that make me happy for the months that I have been in this little town of Forks. "Do you want to try to save the one person that your soul mate?"

"I haven't even met her. How can I love someone that I have never meet? Have you loved Darien before you two meet?"

"If she is your soul mate? You would always love her before you meet, Edward." I said with rolling tears down my cheeks. "I met Darien one day coming home from my friend's mom's jewelry store. I got a thirty on my math test. I was so angry at the grade because my mother would ground me for a month." I cried of the thought of my parent's and brother died because of myself. But I continue with my story of the first time I met Darien. "Always, I was walking home feeling depressed about that awful mark. I didn't want to show my parent's my test paper. So I decided to crumble the paper into a ball and through the paper over my face. The next thing I heard was someone saying, 'Hey watch it meatball head.' I turned around and saw the man of my many dreams." I smiled at the first time I saw Darien.

"So you tell me that you loved him before your memories of you past life?" Edward asked looking at me with his beautiful golden eyes.

" I knew he was someone special in my life. But I didn't want to believe it. So we would argue every time we meet up in the street." I added.

"Why would you argue with someone that you love?" Jacob asked. I looked up to Edward nodded to go on.

"Because we didn't know who we were. Until the day of our density." I stated. "Darien was trying to go up against one of Beryl's general at the starlight tower. I thought they we're after me until we were trapped in an elevator. I asked him about why his was after the rainbow crystals He answered with he was trying to find out who he was and came from. That went I knew we were meant to be."

"Sere, did you get some of your memories back before the crystal?" Mina asked. This was new information to her, because I never told anyone about the time in the elevator.

"Yes, being close to the seven crystals. I started to recover some of my memories of the past. But it was until the crystals came to one that I found out who we were. " I said. I looked over to Edward. "It's your choice if you want to save Bella. But you have to realize your choice may destroy Jacob's future too? Both of your futures are tied into each other with the girl."

"Edward, I hate to say this because of what you are. But Serena is right, both of our future is with Bella. But that's your choice if you want to be with Serena or Bella." Jacob said.

"Why didn't Alice see this happening?" Edward yelled with his face in his hands. "I still don't see why? I haven't even met this girl name Bella."

"I talked to Alice, Edward." Mina said. "She only see the most after the choices had been made. She wouldn't have seen it. Pluto only let her see was before the future."

"She right, Pluto only let someone see only little bits of the future. She don't want your choices to made by seeing to much into the future." I added.

"So Alice wouldn't seen this" Edward asked.

"No, Pluto is the keeper of time and space. She is very secretive about people seeing the future before it happens. Alice is just lucky see can see what she can." I added.

"but I love you, Serena." Edward busted out. "I want to be with you. Not this Bella girl."

"Edward, I think you need to think about you choice a little longer then two seconds." Mina said. "Serena's future was decided when she was first born on the moon. She was born to protect this solar system with Darien. But that your choice to Serena. You have the say so. That up to you if you want to be with Edward or Darien. You can't have both."

"Mina and Jacob can I have a moment alone with Edward, please?" I asked. I looked at Edward with worry about my choice. I haven't made my choice yet. But I'm not going to lets million of people died because of that kiss we shared.

"Sure" Mina and Jacob said union. They walked out of my bedroom to leave me alone with Edward.

I walked over to the window to look up at the moon in silence. "What do you think we should do?"

"Serena, I want to be with you. I love you." Edward said. He pulled me into a sweet embrace. "I want you."

I turned to look up at him with tears in my face. "Do you mean that? Can you live with yourself knowing how many people died. Because of your choice you have made." I put my head on his cold chest.

"Yes, I want you. There have to be a different way to save those poor people." Edward said pulling my chin up for me to look into his eyes.

"I don't think there is another way. We have to fix this mix. I want to be with you. But we aren't mean for each other. We are mean for some one else. You have to realize Jacob is down stairs wondering why his future was destroyed too." I said looking into his eyes.

His eyes locked with my for the moment, before he lean down to kiss me gently. I can't take this anymore I want more into this kiss. I need more. I sigh into is mouth and open my month for him to invaded to deepen this kiss. We broke apart for my lack of air. I was breathing heavy to catch my breathe. "Wow!" I said.

"So where do we go from here, Sere?" He asked pulling me closer to him.

"what do you think?" I smiled up to him. "I do want to be with you? If you'll have a thousand year old reborn princess of the moon."

"I think I have handle that. If you can handle being with a vampire." he asked with a smile.

"I can handle that, too. Edward Cullen." I pulled him down for another kiss. He swept me up in his arms without braking the kiss and gently laid me onto my bed. He broke the kiss and pull me into an embrace to full fast sleep. I felt a cool kiss on top of my forehead before my dreams took over my mine.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Forks, Washington**_

_**By sliversailormoongoddness**_

* * *

I woke up the next morning with cool arms wrapped around my warm waist. I turned to look at Edward looking down at me with a smile. "Morning, the most beautiful princess I have ever seen." He kissed my forehead.

"Morning," I smiled up to him. "I made my decision. I hope with both can live with my choice."

"What is your choice?" He asked.

"My plan is to go back right before this Bella goes on to the plane. I'll tell her that she can't be on that plane, and wait a couple weeks for coming to see her dad." I answered.

"You still want to save this girl?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't just like someone die because of my density to be with Endymion. We both broke the bonds that were set in stone with others." I said. "And without Endymion living on earth, I'll have to go back to the moon. I have to be with him. I do love you. But maybe if this was another time we could be together. I can't leave on earth without the prince being here with me. Then I will never have me sweet daughter with me."

"You can have that with me. Serena I love you." Edward told me.

I place my hands on each side of his pale face and spoke. "Edward I'm not your soul mate. This girl Bella Swan is you soul. Like Endymion is my soul. If I don't go and save Darien then the world will never be awaken from the sleep. It's my duty as the princess of the moon to save the planet that I called home for so long."

"Why is this prince so important now? He dumped you." He said with anger in his voice.

"He is important to the well being of Earth. Which Earth is his birth right? Let me show you my history on the moon and with him in my past on earth." I told him. I took out the crystal and took him into the past of my life. "I think this is a good time to start. If you look around this is was my home on the moon. Everyone was so peaceful living here happily"

I took his hand into mine as I walked him into my castle. "This looks like your home, Serena." He said with wide eyes.

"Yes, now stand here a watch and let me tell you my tale now how I was born on earth." I told him. As we watch my past self standing on the balcony and below stands Endymion. "He came to me this night telling me about the danger of this Queen Beryl. He told me that he was going back to earth to fight the danger that was there in the shadows. I was being so selfish not wanting him to go and stay to for the ball that mother was hosting this evening." We watch at the guards of the moon try to drag him away.

"Why, are the guards trying dragging the prince way?" Edward asked.

"Because at the time they thought his was a spy that was sent from earth to spy on us." I said with a tears thinking about that moment.

"Why if his was you love. Would they know he wasn't a spy?" Edward asked.

"At the time they though everyone on earth was a spy." I answered.

In another flash we there standing in middle of the ballroom watch as myself made her way down the stair case. A mask man came over taking her hand to ask her if she would like to dance. "We see that man was Endymion. He came back to warning my mother about the attack that was going to be. My mother asked him to stay to defend her kingdom. That was the last night I saw him and dance with him at any ball on the moon." We follow them out to the balcony. "I was so scared to lose him to death. I gave him my star locket to he wouldn't forget me in another life."

"What's so special about the locket?" Edward asked.

"In the locket it plays a beautiful melody that only Endymion and I can hear. You can say the music show our loved for one and other." I said. "Just like the song that you're going to have for your soul mate Bella."

We turned to see Luna and Artemis running to my mother saying we're under attack. "This is went the fight started for him and I to be together." We turned back at the couple now the balcony. Beryl was standing on a piece of the ruin castle looking down at the couple in hand. "That's was Queen Beryl She was so jealous of our love that she start the war out of spike. She offered Endymion to join her side wanting him to be her king. When he declined she attack me with an energy bolt, but he step in front of the attack to protect me." We watch as my dead lifeless body and Endymion were flowing in the air with crystal tears coming out. Queen Serenity came running out of the castle crying for her daughter and her daughter's lover. "My mother uses the crystal to lock everyone in side the crystal. And with her last of her power see sent use to earth. Her sprit still lives on the moon watching me." We watch as my mother use the last of her powers and saw all the children of the moon flowing to earth.

"What are those different color crystals?" Edward was point out the rainbow crystals.

"They are seven shadow worriers sealed inside of the sliver crystal. They were sent to earth inside of human's that was no memories of their past lives." I said. "But that's another story I'll show you." He just nodded.

"That's so sad, your story." He said.

In other flash we were back in Tokyo watching at my fourteen year old self walking around crying about the mark I had on my test. "Watch what happens this in the first day I meet him. This was the start of all the coming up battles. You see Darien and I didn't remember our love that we stared on the moon a thousand years ago."

We watch as my self when I meet Darien "I throw my paper and hit him in the head. He told me watch it meatball head. I just got pissed about the name and his teased me about my bad mark on my test."

Another flash we were in my old bedroom watch as a black cat enters my window. "This was the first time I meet Luna after so many years. She came to me tell me that I was the choose one to protect the moon. I didn't know at the time that my density would play out in a big way in the future." We watch as me transformed into Sailor moon for the first time.

"Why did you freak out?" He said as my past self freaked out about my density.

"I didn't want to be a super hero. But then I heard one of my friends in trouble. I was say I was scared of the first battle that I was about to fight."

In another flash we were in molly's mom's store watching as Sailor Moon was wincing about going home. "Watch up in the window." I told Edward. We watch as tuxedo mask made his way into the battle. "You see I was in trouble and at the time I was crying until his throw the rose down to the floor before the yomea attacked me."

"Are you saying that man is the prince?" He asked

"Yes, but at the time we didn't know who we were." I said. We watch as the battle end.

In another flash were in middle of star light tower. We watch as Darien was fight for his life and I was crying over his almost lifeless body. "This is where the rainbow crystals come into the picture. You see when I cried a sliver tear formed into a crystal and called all the rainbow crystals together and from the Sliver Crystal." I said as my past self turned into the moon princess for the first time. "In the corner do you see my scouts? They didn't believe a klutzy, cry baby Serena was the moon princess and I was with them all that time." I pointed to the group of the girls. "This was a start to another heartbreaking battle that hurt so much. Because Beryl's generals took Darien away from me after we found out about all love. They brainwash him into trying to kill me."

In a flash we were in the castle with Beryl and the evil Prince Endymion. "This was when I saved him by using the star locket. Once his touched the locket his memories of me and the past was remembered."

"What happen after the battle?" He asked.

"After the battle, we went back to our normal lives. But that didn't last to look. I was the first to regain my memories. Because we had another threat with two aliens named Allen and Ann. They had this tree called the doom tree. And they stole human energy to keep the tree alive. But I the time they didn't know the tree was called the tree of life. And that she was a peaceful tree until the nega force change some of her children in evil." I said.

"So what does the prince have to do with any of thing?" He asked.

I took him to the time that we first meet the moonlight knight. "You see at the time Darien didn't regain any memories of the moon kingdom. His soul that protects the princess came out as the moonlight knight to protect me. I was still trying to get use to being Sailor moon and a little bit scared of my density. But the time go on my power was fading and when I was on a date or stole a date with Darien. There was a card and the VR game place and I tried to save my family and Darien but my power in my tiara dead and I was scared. Then the next day we had a cherry bloom festival and I was suck into a hole. I thought I had die until mother gave me a new brooch. My power gain more strength to save my friends." As we watch myself being taking into the ground.

"So when did his gain his memories back?" He asked.

In a flash we were in the middle of the Doom tree fight. "You see when Ann pushes me into this room. Darien became worried about me and came to protect me but he didn't have the powers to safe me. That was went his memories started to come to him. I became sailor moon in front of the aliens and Darien. I had to protect him from the blast of energy that Ann was throwing. She was so jealous because Darien didn't was to be with her. She asked me to take back my love for him. But I could so she hit me with some much power Darien just snapped and tried to protect me. And he was hurt badly. After, I had saved the tree and the two aliens. His soul was put back into him and he was my prince again."

Then we were in another scene when I was in a phone booth broken. "Why are you crying?" Edward asked.

"This was the day that Darien broke up with me because of a stupid dream he was having. At the time I didn't know why. I thought it was something to do with Rini." I said.

"Who is Rini?" Edward asked.

"She is Darien and my daughter in the 30 century. You see her parents in the future were under attack with by the dark moon kingdom. So at the time we didn't know who she was. Every time she cried she would have an energy beam and the enemy would find her. We protect her until it was time to go to her future and meet prince diamond." I said.

"Who is Prince Diamond?" He asked.

"Prince Diamond was a man that was attracted to me in every way. He wanted me for his self, thinking I would get him want he wanted. So he took me the day we arrived in the future. He used his mind playing tricks trying getting me to say an oath to them about loyally. But Darien saves me from my own fear. But after that Rini was turned into Black Lady. And we had to fight her to safe her from the dark crystal. That was the day I found out that I was to be neo queen serenity." I said.

"So why did you use the crystal to save your self?" He asked.

"The dark crystal was to strong for me to us my crystal. To defend wise man Rini and I both had the sliver crystal. But past and future ones, so it took two crystals to defend the dark phantom as know as wise man. And that was when we first meet Sailor Pluto. She is the keeper of time and space. She guard the time postal so the evil won't go back into time to try to kill us." I said. "But she was another important role to play in another battle that I'm going to take you thought."

"How many sailor scouts are there?" He asked.

"There are nine others. The outer scouts will come in another chapter of my past. You see my density is bonded with the others. I died many times in my life to know that my future of my world would be protected. I'll take you to the next battle that started when the enemy was stealing pure heart crystals."

"What are pure heart crystals?" He asked as the flash we were at Raye's grandfather's temple. We watch as a heart snicker stole Raye's heart. "You see when the creature came after me I lost my power in the crystal as the thing bit down on my brooch. After, the two new scouts destroyed the first attack. But the next one was when Darien and I combine our powers to create my new brooch. I was our love that helped us with the final battle. When Saturn was born she had two different personalizes. One was good and the other was evil. But Darien saved Rini when the evil took her pure heart for evil. Darien's life energy saved Rini."

"I'm going to skip the next battle and go to the hard battle that I fought with a broken heart. You see Darien was going to America to study. But he never made the trip; I sent many letters to him without any replies. I meet a man my age that tried to make me for get Darien. He was in love with me but I didn't return the feeling. So when I meet the final enemy she had all the scouts' star seeds in the air. I looked very closing at one that stood out the most."

We watch as the flash back when Darien's star seed was stolen. "You see, His star seed was golden and I knew he was gone forever. That's what I had thought at the time. Until I was nude with angel wings all by myself crying until I heard his voice, saying Sere, you did well. At the moment I was crying tears of joy to have him back." I had tears falling down my face

I turned to Edward with tears running down my face. "You see I can't run away from my density. My density is connected to the well being of this planet and the others that walk around. Would you like to see your see your future with this Bella girl? I'm sure Pluto would mind but I can only show you the beginning."

"No I don't' think I want to see my future. But I understand you know." He said with a half grin.

"Then let go back to tell Pluto are answered." In a flash we were sitting on my bed with others wanting for us. "Pluto we have our answered."

Pluto looked to us with her wanting for my answer that will break or made the world. "Princess did you make your choice."

"Yes, were going back in time to save my love." I said with a warm smile. "If I go back before Darien jumps will Edward's soul mate life with out interfere of us screwing up his future with her."

"We can try. I'll open the time portal just out side of starlight tower. You'll have five minutes before he jumps and causes the deadly earthquake." Pluto said. She open the time portal to Tokyo I could see the tower door in front of the portal.

"Edward you stay here, I'll return." I said stepping into the time portal.

I ran as fast as I can up to the top of the tower stairs. I was out of breath but I kept climbing the thousands of stairs. I felt like I was back when I was running for my life with Darien by my side. We had known about our density. By the time I was outside of the door that Darien was standing on the other side. I had ten second before he jumped; I opened the door making the door slam on the outside wall. I saw my love two feet away about to jump. I yelled out, "Darien, don't jump."


End file.
